Anjos Existem
by Mah Potter
Summary: Às vezes negamos tanto a nós mesmos o que realmente sentimos que precisamos de uma ajuda - e para ajudá-los, só com um plano perfeito. Um romance entre anjos e sonhos. HG Pré-EdP


**Notas**

**Sobre a fic**: Foi escrita para o II Challenge H/G do fórum do 3V, mas não foi uma das vencedoras. A vida é assim, né? De qualquer modo, eu gostei dela,está aí em baixo,e reviews são maravilhosamente bem vindas xD

**Sobre mim xD:** "Anjos Existem" é dedicada para a Patty, para variar, porque, mesmo que eu duvide que ela vá ler (tá sem Internet, pelo que eu soube), ela é H/G convicta mesmo... E, não sei se já disse (dã, tá escrito ali em cima!), eu amaria reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Anjos existem**

O vento gelado batia em seu rosto, sem impedir, ainda, o enorme sorriso em sua face. Ela se divertia como nunca. Seu cabelo ruivo era impelido para trás e sua face estava ligeiramente rosada. Era claro que ele não estava muito melhor. Seu cabelo estava mais rebelde que nunca, e alguns flocos de neve estavam presos nele. E ainda que não sorrisse, ele também dava sinais de estar se divertindo - seus olhos verdes brilhavam, como nunca.

"Não vai me pegar, Harry" - ela gritou, se virando, a tempo de mergulhar quando ele veio voando em sua direção. Apertou o cabo de sua Nimbus 2500, que ganhara em seu último aniversário. Parecera-lhe uma grande desvantagem contra a Firebolt de Harry, mas, até agora, tivera sorte.

Harry retirou algumas franjas soltas da testa quando mergulhou para ficar à altura dela.

"Não tenha tanta confiança" - Harry retrucou, animado, avançando lentamente em sua Firebolt. Ela foi recuando estrategicamente, um sorriso de ponta a ponta em seu rosto.

A ruiva sorriu. A última lembrança dela era ela e Harry terem vindo treinar um pouco de quadribol - e, de repente, as bolas ficaram esquecidas e eles estavam se divertindo.

"Eu _sou_ confiante, Harry "- ela disse, num tom de vitória. Ele fez um gesto displicente. E no instante seguinte mergulhou em direção a ela. A garota se esquivou por pouco.

"Você tem _sorte_, Gina" - Harry respondeu, provocando, sem parecer chateado. Respirou fundo. - Ok, vamos parar?

Gina pareceu levemente impressionada.

"Admitindo a derrota?" - perguntou, mordendo os lábios. Harry se aproximou lentamente, como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer. Gina se virou para ele.

"Sabe, Gina..." - Ele começou, devagar, num tom aparentemente sério. Ela franziu a testa. Harry tocou-lhe o braço. - _Acabei_ de te pegar! - e então foi lento demais para se esquivar quando ela bateu de leve em seu braço, falsamente brava.

"Isso não valeu" - ela retrucou, meio resignada, enquanto ele sorria. Harry contemplou-a, enquanto Gina não olhava, parecendo profundamente absorto, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Ela suspirou; girou a vassoura para apontar diretamente para o chão e então mergulhou.

"Você é louca!" - ouviu Harry gritar, mas não se importou. Fazer aquilo a deixava tão livre...

No último segundo ela virou a vassoura, pousando na neve. A despeito do frio, se sentou, observando o mergulho que Harry já fazia atrás dela.

"Você não tem classe" - Gina disse simplesmente, quando ele pousou ao seu lado. Ele fez um gesto negligente.

"Fique com a classe. Perdeu, não é mesmo?" - Ela se levantou, os olhos brilhantes, um sorriso de malícia em sua face. Encostou em seu braço.

"Pronto, agora _eu_ te peguei" - e recuou alguns passos, já pronta para correr quando ele se levantou e começou a caminhar até ela.

"Isso é uma provocação?" - perguntou, sua voz não mais que um sussurro.

"Entenda como uma" - respondeu Gina, num tom solene.

"Ok, então... Te dou cinco segundos de vantagem" - disse, ao que ela fez uma careta.

_"Não_ _preciso_ de cinco segundos" - disse, meneando a cabeça.

"Não tenho dúvidas" - ele retorquiu, revirando os olhos. -; mas aproveite meu _bom humor_. Eu não estou bonzinho sempre.

Ela o encarou nos olhos. Deu um passo para trás quando ele ergueu a mão, já com os cincos dedos erguidos. Harry abaixou um. Gina deu mais alguns passos para trás, sem tirar os olhos dele. Outro dedo. Passos. _Dois_. Ela estava há dois metros dele. Um. Gina desviou o olhar e se virou. Agora todos os dedos já estavam abaixados.

Gina espiou por cima do ombro. Harry vinha até ela, andando calmo. Ela meneou a cabeça. _O que ele estava fazendo?_

"Harry... O que foi?" - perguntou, quando ele, há menos de um metro dela, de repente, parou. Harry olhou para as próprias mãos por um momento, então, sem aviso, disparou contra ela. Gina mal teve tempo de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, quando ele se chocou contra ela, e os dois caíram na neve. Eles se entreolharam, então, respirando fundo. E, sem aviso, começaram a rir. - Seu bobo! - disse ela, jogando um pouco de neve nele.

Ele não respondeu, nem se moveu, ainda rindo. Por alguns instantes, Gina o encarou, cada detalhe de sua face, se perguntando porque ele não ria mais vezes. Então abanou a cabeça. _Já passara_ - disse a si mesma, com severidade -, _ou pelo menos já **devia** ter passado_... Um tanto desnorteada, forçou-se um sorriso. Harry se sentara na neve.

"Foi divertido" - afirmou, mexendo nos cabelos, de um modo que os bagunçava mais e tirava a neve. - Não foi?

"Ok, você venceu. _Foi sim_" - e estremeceu, o frio finalmente a atingindo.

"Quer ir embora?" - ele perguntou, desviando o olhar. Gina suspirou, ainda deitada na neve.

"Não; quando penso no castelo me vem a imagem de um monte de pergaminhos e exercícios... Fazer o quê?" - então, fechando os olhos, mexeu os braços e as pernas, de forma que, afastando a neve, fez alguma figura. Rindo, Gina se levantou, despreocupada com a neve, e contemplou a figura.

"Um anjo?" - Harry perguntou, aprovando, sorrindo para ela. Gina deu de ombros.

"Eu fazia isso quando era criança" - murmurou. - Na época que eu era realmente um anjo...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Algum dia você foi _angelical_?" - perguntou, provocando-a. Em resposta, ganhou outro tapa no ombro.

"Sempre fui" - Gina comentou, com uma ponta de malícia. - E ainda sou - acrescentou, displicente, enquanto apanhava um casaco.

Harry tornou a não encará-la.

"Não tenho dúvidas..." - e Gina se perguntou sobre o que ele falava. Antes de sair, Harry se virou e contemplou o campo de quadribol. No chão, o anjo começava a sumir enquanto a neve tornava a se acumular.

* * *

Escurecera. Rony procurou alguma coisa que pudesse desviar sua atenção do enorme trabalho de Poções que fazia, mas não encontrou nada. Desejou que _ela_ chegasse logo - nada melhor que uns beijos para animá-lo... Suspirou. Aquilo lhe parecia impossível, constatou com resignação. Hermione Granger devia estar ocupada com a monitoria - e, certamente, não iria voltar enquanto não acabasse. Por alguns instantes desejou que ela não fosse assim; então meneou a cabeça, com um leve sorriso. Hermione _não seria_ Hermione se fosse de outra forma. Concordando com isso se animou. _Ela sempre compensava depois_... 

Ouviu o quadro se abrir. Sabia que não era a namorada - esta lhe garantira só voltar depois das dez... -, então, automaticamente, se levantou para cumprimentar Harry ou Gina. O som de risadas o fez estancar. Silenciosamente recuou para um canto longe da lareira, que não o iluminava, enquanto franzia a testa. Não era só uma pessoa rindo - e o amigo não ria tão freqüentemente assim, principalmente depois que os contara - a Rony e Hermione - sobre a profecia... Meneou a cabeça, preocupado.

"Você perdeu" - ele ouviu Gina declarar, jogando-se em uma das poltronas. Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Hum..._

"Eu diria que foi um empate técnico" - Harry disse, nem um pouco conformado; entretanto, não parecia chateado ou bravo. Ria tolamente.

"Quinze a Dez?" - Gina perguntou, sorrindo. - Que empate é esse?

"Não é minha culpa se você teve _sorte_ o dia inteiro."

"Eu não acredito em 'sorte', Harry. Foi o destino". - E, quando Harry franziu a testa, ela acrescentou, tornando a rir. - Então, reformule sua frase: _No meu destino estava escrito que eu teria sorte - _e se esquivou de uma almofada que ele jogaria em sua cara. - Isto é uma provocação? - ela perguntou, imitando-o.

"Entenda como uma" - Harry recitou, no mesmo modo que ela dissera naquela tarde. Gina o encarou, ainda sorrindo, porém agora respirava fundo, se acalmando.

"Não, obrigada" - e bocejou. - Tive um dia muito cansativo hoje...

"Isso significa que _eu_ sou cansativo?" - ele perguntou, meneando a cabeça.

"Imensamente" - ela respondeu, brincando. Então meneou a cabeça. - Sem sincera... Significa que te alegrar é cansativo - ela corrigiu, calma.

"Me alegrar? Se era isso que você queria... Conseguiu, Gina" - e lhe sorriu profundamente. - Deviam te dar um prêmio, sem dúvida.

"O melhor prêmio é o seu sorriso" - ela falou, um segundo antes de se arrepender. Tinha falado aquilo antes de pensar... Desviou o olhar, se xingando. _Se comportava como uma criança apaixonada..._

Ele não respondeu; ficaram em silêncio por vários segundos. A mente de Rony trabalhava e um sorriso malicioso se formava em seus lábios. A idéia de Hermione começava a agradá-lo...

Finalmente, Harry se levantou.

"Eu já vou dormir" - declarou, sentindo o estômago afundar. _Por que iria dormir?_ Se tudo que queria era continuar ali...

"Eu.. Bom, já está na minha hora também..." - ela disse, também se levantando. _Ele iria dormir..._ Caminharam juntos até chegarem às escadas, que levavam aos respectivos dormitórios. Maquinalmente, Harry parou e se virou para a garota, antes de efetivamente subir, um tanto surpreso quando ela também se virou para ele.

O silêncio parecia mais pesado que nunca.

"Gina..." - ele começou, fazendo-a estremecer quando viu o rapaz se aproximando. Harry caminhava até Gina lentamente, com um meio sorriso no rosto. - Eu queria te agradecer... - e, sem aviso ou pressa, enlaçou-a, para abraçá-la. Por um momento, a garota sentiu uma revolta interna dentro dela. Estava chateada e contente... _Só um abraço?_ - Por me fazer sorrir...

Os segundos pareceram intermináveis. Ela viu, em câmara lenta, o rapaz se separar um pouco - Gina levantara o olhar para poder fitá-lo nos olhos - e tornar a aproximar sua face da dela. _Havia uma corrente inteira de borboletas no estômago dela..._ Sentiu a mão dele se posicionar em seu queixo e inconscientemente fechou os olhos, sem saber o que esperar, apenas _desejando_... _Uma criança apaixonada..._ Mas a mão dele apenas acariciou sua face, por breves segundos, e um sorriso ia se espalhando por sua face quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua testa.

Ela abriu os olhos. Ainda sorria - fracamente, agora, e ele não alcançava o olhar. Harry se separou, de repente, como se tivesse levado um choque. O rapaz respirava fundo. Gina desviou o olhar quando Harry se tornou para ela.

"Boa noite" - disse secamente, se virando para seu dormitório e subindo-o a passos longos. - Eu sou uma idiota - murmurou, para si mesma,a o se jogar na cama, de olhos fechados. - Idiota... - e, levou a mão a testa, um sorriso brincando no rosto antes de abrir os olhos, de repente, e menear a cabeça. Aquele beijo queimava em sua testa.

_"Gina... Eu queria te agradecer por me fazer sorrir_." - As palavras ecoaram na cabeça dela. Gina sorriu, fechando os olhos. _O Melhor prêmio é o seu sorriso_.

Harry encarou-a subir as escadas, pensativamente. Então meneou a própria cabeça e começou a subir as escadas. Rony lhe deu alguns minutos de vantagem, então, mandando Poções - e Snape - às favas - o que fez com certa alegria -, arrumou de qualquer jeito suas coisas e subiu, um sorriso presente em sua face. Como esperava, Harry estava deitado na cama, contemplando o teto. Ele franziu a testa ao ver o ruivo chegar.

"Olá..." - falou, vagamente, sentando-se. - O que foi? - pois o amigo se sentara em outra cama, olhando-o com reprovação, embora sorrisse.

"Você foi muito cruel, Harry" - Rony respondeu, revirando os olhos. Harry sentiu a face corar subitamente e desviou o olhar.

"Com o quê?"

Rony suspirou. _Depois **ele** era o legume insensível..._

"Com a minha pequena irmã, meu caro... Dar-lhe falsas esperanças daquele jeito..." - e suspirou amargamente. - Não finja que não sabe. Eu _vi_ tudo, acredite.

Harry amarrou a cara.

"Eu não vigio você e Mione" - disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não faria isso se você fosse namorada dela" - Rony retorquiu, encarando as próprias unhas.

"Não é tão simples assim" - murmurou. O outro deu de ombros.

"Claro, as coisas _nunca_ são simples para você, Harry. Agora, por que brincar com ela daquele jeito?"

Harry respirou fundo; de repente só queria ficar sozinho...

"Que tal porque eu sabia que tinha um ruivo muito chato nos espionando?" - Ele se virou para encarar Rony nos olhos; por alguma razão, o amigo parecia fazer força para não rir. - Você queria que eu a beijasse na _sua frente_?

"Então você _quer_ beijá-la?" - Rony perguntou, na mesma hora. Ele suspeitou seriamente que Harry corara, porque o amigo virou a cara.

"Às vezes temos que escolher entre o certo e o fácil" - respondeu, finalmente.

"Você tem razão, cara" - disse Rony, de súbito, se levantando. - Mas eu, se fosse você, não perderia algumas chances... Elas não são tão fáceis de acontecer assim. E, cara... Nunca mais faça isso com ela - ou então terá seis irmãos bravos para enfrentar.

E lançando um olhar ao mesmo tempo misterioso e malicioso para o amigo, saiu. Harry suspirou; se levantou da cama e foi até uma janela. Nevava intensamente lá fora.

"Se você fosse eu, Rony, perceberia que as coisas nunca são do jeito que eu quero... Nunca..." - a essa hora, no campo dequadribol, não havia nem um vestígio do anjo que fora desenhado na neve naquela tarde.

* * *

Somente se ouviam sussurros à luz do fogo. 

"Você tem certeza?" - se antes ela parecia convicta, agora receava. Tudo lhe parecera antes ser uma idéia boa, mas, de repente, se via em um dilema... Era a vida deles... - Pense na grande chance de dar tudo errado...

Ele arregalou os olhos. Seria tudo tão mais simples se _ela_ fosse simples.

"Como assim? Nosso plano está perfeit"o - _Claro, ela planejara_, ele disse a si mesmo. Ela sempre fazia tudo perfeito. E suspirou.

"Você não está entendendo" - a garota retrucou, revirando os olhos. - Se fosse para acontecer, já _teria_ acontecido.

"Sónão aconteceu por que são idiotas demais!" - Por alguns segundos, os pensamentos dela foram desviados ao ouví-lo.

"Sim, eles são idiotas... Me lembram você, sabe?" - retrucou, porém com um sorriso. Ele se abaixou para lhe dar um breve beijo. A garota suspirou. - Ok. O plano está perfeito. Vamos pôr em prática.

E não falou que aquilo parecia, ao contrário, imperfeito demais. _Eles estavam abusando da sorte_.

* * *

O relógio tocou pontualmente às seis horas da manhã. Resmungando, Gina se levantou, praguejando por ter esquecido _novamente_ de desligá-lo. Depois de ter acordado todos os dias naquela semana de natal, férias, ainda o esquecia ligado... E se perguntou por que, para começar, não fora para casa... Ela sabia, infelizmente, a resposta. _Harry_ pedira para ela ficar. Ele lhe dissera que Rony e Hermione estariam _juntos_ demais e não queria ficar sozinho. Mesmo que sua mente lhe fizesse se sentir ligeiramente usada, ainda havia uma partezinha do seu coração que sorria... _Ele lhe pedira_... 

Meneou a cabeça. Por Deus, não era mais nenhuma criança. _Apaixonada, _talvez Irritada consigo mesma, se levantou, estalando os dedos e se espreguiçando. Lamentava ter acordado agora, mais que nunca, porque tinha uma fraca lembrança de ter sonhado - algo muito bom... Tornou a balançar a cabeça. De súbito, lhe ocorreu que se lembrava com quem estava sonhando. Resmungou. _Será que não podia esquecê-lo por alguns segundos? Será que não podia **querer** esquecê-lo?_

Jogou água fria da torneira na cara, se despertando. Simplesmente não entendia - aquele sentimento passara tanto tempo esquecido, adormecido, e de repente voltava... _Seria tão simples aquilo tudo ser somente uma lembrança..._ E sentiu que as coisas nunca eram simples, nem para ela, nem para ninguém. Conto de fada - ali, no íntimo, sonhava com isso. Por mais que por fora não aparentasse... _Harry era um príncipe_. Tornou a jogar água fria em sua face.

"A plebéia nunca vira princesa" - murmurou.

Um pouco desanimada, voltou ao dormitório. Foi quando seu olhar bateu numa pilha de presentes ao pé de sua cama, enquanto trocava de roupa, que reparou. Era dia de Natal...

Seu ânimo melhorou consideravelmente. Muito mais alegre do que supunha estar quando acordara, dirigiu-se a seus presentes, no exato momento que a porta se abria.

"Olá, Mione" - disse, sem desviar o olhar dos presentes. Rony, Fred e Jorge, seus pais, Carlinhos, Gui, Hermione, Lupin...

"Feliz Natal!" - a garota desejou, sentando-se à cama da amiga. Gina levantou o olhar. Hermione abaixara o cabelo naquele dia, e, de qualquer modo, parecera finalmente revelar toda sua beleza agora, depois de começar a namorar com Rony. Mas sua _cunhada_ aparentava estar feliz demais.

"Para você também..." - respondeu Gina, distraidamente. _Não havia nenhum presente de Harry..._

"Boa safra esse ano?" - Hermione perguntou, num tom muito casual, que fez Gina se levantar para encará-la.

"Boa... O que você quer, Mione?"

"Fazer algo diferente" - a garota respondeu na mesma hora, ao que Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que você está planejando?"

"Eu estava pensando..." - e encarou os próprios dedos, o coração martelando. _Tantas coisas não poderiam dar certo..._ -... Como é natal, poderíamos fazer uma visita surpresa ao Dormitório Masculino, o que acha?

E parou, engasgando, contemplando a amiga. O que se passava pela cabeça de Gina era um completo mistério para Hermione, que por longos cinco segundos fitou-a. Então, para seu alívio, Gina sorriu.

"Claro. Nunca imaginei que a própria monitora iria propor isso" - acrescentou sorrindo. A idéia da amiga era boa. _Ela gostaria de perguntar a Harry por que ele se esquecera dela_. E, jogando uma capa por cima dos ombros, seguiu a amiga; Hermione ia a frente, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Iria funcionar. _Era a Lei da Física._ Probabilidade.

_

* * *

__Ele voava. Amava essa sensação, liberdade, alegria, alívio. Ali, há quinze metros do chão, não havia problema nenhum. Adeus, Voldemort, adeus, profecias, adeus, mundo... Ele era uma pessoa desconhecida, sem nome, sem importância. A voz dela chamava no horizonte, a voz lhe chamava, e tudo que fazia era ir ao seu encontro. Não sabia onde, não sabia por quê, apenas... A voz era tão pura, tão doce, tão magnética. Ele poderia morrer depois de ouví-la - e teria um nítido sorriso. Ou ele poderia estar com ela. Poderia beijá-la - então morreria com uma sensação de que conhecera o Paraíso..._

_- Venha para mim - ela dizia. Ainda que nunca a visse, ele sabia quem era. Sabia... Era a face que tomava todos os seus sonhos, toda sua realidade. Perfeição. Um anjo. - Estou lhe esperando - ele sorriu. Aquilo soava como uma poesia lírica. Uma música para seus ouvidos, fazendo seu coração explodir de felicidade. Anjos existem... Ela era um anjo._

_Sentia vontade de gritar. Porque nunca chegava até ela? Mas a vontade morria em seus lábios. Ela era dele, ainda que ele não pudesse alcança-la. Talvez devesse subir mais... Talvez o céu ficasse muito mais acima - talvez ela estivesse bem mais acima. Talvez... Fechou os olhos. O vento batia em seu rosto e ele sorriu. Ela estava com ele, protegendo-o... Os anjos cuidavam dele. Não havia nenhum problema. Porque ela era um anjo._

Talvez, de fato, estivesse conseguindo relaxar. E, infelizmente, ele foi despertado _violentamente_ quando sentiu algo bater em sua face.

"O quê...?"- e pestanejou com a fraca luz do sol em sua cara. - Ah, Rony!

O amigo ria. Harry sentou-se na cama, resmugando. Por que tinha que acordá-lo? Harry suspirou, desanimado. Ele nunca conseguia chegar até ela...

Levantou-se e, lentamente, começou a trocar de roupa. Rony, ele reparou, desinteressado, já vestira vestes normais, e parecia, ao mesmo tempo, muito preocupado em abrir os presentes e olhar para a porta. Normal, pensou, sorrindo. Deu de ombros e se encaminhou para o banheiro. A altura que saiu, alguns minutos depois, seu queixo caiu.

"Mione! Gina! O que..." - e fitou as duas garotas que riam, enquanto atiravam alguns travesseiros em Rony. O amigo procurava se esquivar, mas quando Harry gritou, as duas se viraram para bombardeá-lo.

"Isso é divertido" - disse Hermione, enxugando as lágrimas de riso.

"Eu te disse" - Gina falou, sentando-se no chão. - Feliz Natal - acrescentou, não muito animada, para Harry, encarando-o. _Por que, Harry, por quê?_

"Feliz Natal..." - ele respondeu, distraído. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

"Hermione, contrariando a lógica e toda a probabilidade, _sugeriu_ que viéssemos aqui. Má idéia?"

"Tem certeza de que essa aí é a verdadeira Hermione?" - Rony debochou, sorrindo. Gina e Harry se entreolharam. Conversas daquele tipo sempre tinham o mesmo fim...

"Por que, Rony, qual o problema?" - Hermione perguntou, respirando fundo. Harry a encarou. Ela parecia nervosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estava.

"Eu imaginava que a nossa querida Srta. Monitora Perfeita _nunca_ viria a um dormitório masculino... É contra as regras, se lembra?"

"Eu me lembro perfeitamente, _Ronald_, obrigada. Agora, só porque queria fazer uma visita ao _Harry_..."

"Não coloque meu nome na história!" - Harry disse, dando de ombros. Os outros dois o ignoraram.

"Então você queria visitá-lo?" - Rony perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Por alguma razão, Gina reparou, as orelhas dele _não_ estavam vermelhas.

"Ho-ho. Com ciúmes, _Ronald?"_

"E se tiver?" - ele retorquiu, parecendo muito irritado. Se encaminhava para a porta, decidido. - Você anda muito com ele, não é?

"Ele é meu amigo, seu tonto! Assim como o é _seu_ amigo."

"Então você agora sugere que nós temos um caso amoroso?" - Rony perguntou, sem olhar para ninguém. Virou a cara e a essa altura já saira do dormitório. Suas palavras ecoavam na escada. Harry olhou para Gina. A ruiva cruzara dois dedos e os mantiam na frente da boca, como se quisesse sufocar um sorriso.

"Deixe de ser idiota, Rony!" - Hermione disse, parecendo tão irritada quanto Rony. Ela também saiu do dormitório. - É claro que não!

"Então dá para você parar de implicar comigo?"

"Eu estou implicando com você? Então me diga..." - e suas palavras finais foram abafadas quando a garota bateu a porta trás de si com força. Gina imaginou ter visto uma leve luz azul brilhar na porta por alguns segundos, então meneou a cabeça, sua atenção desviada. _Ela e Harry estavam sozinhos_.

Um vento gélido invadiu o quarto, quando Harry abriu uma janela.

"Está um dia bonito lá fora" - ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. _Idiota_, disse a si mesmo, revirando os olhos, _por que tinha que falar sempre do tempo?_

"Realmente" - ela concordou e Harry, com um sobressalto, percebeu que ela se encontrava ao seu lado, fitando os campos cobertos de neve ali. Um súbito arrepio percorreu o corpo dela, e Gina meneou a cabeça. _Não era o frio_. Silêncio. A garota suspirou. - Você acha que eles pararam de brigar? - perguntou.

"Aposto que já" - Harry respondeu, a voz um tanto trêmula. _Pertos demais. _- E também aposto que já começaram outra - acrescentou, sorrindo. Gina riu.

"Sem dúvida..." - ela desviou o olhar e viu uma pilha de presentes ao pé da cama do rapaz. - Bastante presentes? - perguntou, à guisa de dizer o que realmente queria.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Acho que sim..." - e ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Você já viu os seus?

Ela sorriu, sem graça.

"Eu dei uma olhada antes de sair" - Gina informou. Harry sorriu.

"Então notou que o meu presente não estava lá" - disse, calmo, os olhos brilhando loucamente. Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. _Séria_. Mas toda sua irritação sumiu ao fitar o brilho verde em seus olhos. _Ele era maravilhoso demais_. E a enlouquecia.

"Eu reparei" - Gina reparou vagamente que sua intenção era ser fria. _Frio? _Ali, com cinco centímetros de distância entre seus corpos, tudo que ela não sentia era frio. Tudo que não queria ser era fria. - Não faz diferença - acrescentou, num murmúrio rouco.

"Você nunca foi boa com mentiras, Gina" - ele retorquiu, ainda sorrindo. Ela desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. Harry estava enganado. _Ela vinha mentindo há muito tempo_.

"Acho que você está enganado" - sussurrou.

"Eu continuo lhe devendo um presente" - Harry tornou, agora mais sério.

"Não precisa!" - ela disse, balançando a cabeça. Seu coração palpitava. _Ele beijara sua testa..._ Deu meia-volta, diante do olhar indagador dele, e se encaminhou para a porta. Mexeu na maçaneta. Ela sequer girou. A garota se virou para Harry. Este ainda estava contemplando a janela, aparentemente alheio ao mundo. - A porta!

"O quê?" - ele se virou e a viu lutando contra a maçaneta. Soltou um muxoxo e sacou a varinha. Gina se xingou mentalmente. Aquilo era óbvio: um feitiço e tudo bastaria... - _Alorromora!_ - Harry exclamou, apontando para a porta. Gina tentou virar a maçaneta. Esta correu por seus dedos, mas a porta permaneceu fechada. Harry franziu a testa.

"Hermione" - Gina disse, baixinho. Ela se virou para Harry. _Estava trancada com ele_.

"Rony" - Harry resmungou, um lento sorriso em seu rosto. O ruivo era louco... Sentiu o olhar de Gina sobre ele e pestanejou. _Estava só com ela._

"Estamos presos" - Gina declarou, um tanto desnecessariamente, deixando-se escorregar pela porta.

"É tão ruim ficar assim comigo?" - Harry ironizou, ao que ela riu. Gina pestanejou.

"Isso foi um feitiço" - disse, lentamente.

"Eu sei." - E não fitou a garota. - Foram Rony e Mione - concluiu Harry, ao que o coração dela deu outro pulo. Gina tinha a nítida consciência de que Rony queria juntar, a ela e Harry. E _Harry também sabia_...

Respirando fundo, Harry abriu uma gaveta e começou a vasculhar. Gina franziu a testa.

"O que foi?"

"Estou procurando seu presente" - ele respondeu, sem pestanejar. A garota corou.

Harry sorriu; Achara o que queria. Fitou cuidadosamente o embrulho que tinha em sua mão. Fora escondido a Hogsmeade para conseguir aquilo - dera trabalho, e gastara boa fortuna, mas tinha certeza de que valeria a pena. _Qualquer coisa pelo sorriso dela_.

Gina mirou-o com curiosidade, quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe estendeu o presente.

_- Feliz Natal_.

Ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça; Harry olhou significativamente para o presente. Com outro olhar de curiosidade, Gina começou a tirar o laço do embrulho azul.

Era um pouco pesado. Fazia uma força enorme contra sua mão e ao mesmo tempo não fazia. Lhe lembrava um pássaro pesado que tentasse voar...

_- Harry!_ - exclamou, tornando a balançar a cabeça, seu olhar mirado no presente a sua mão. Era uma caixa de vidro, transparente, e dentro dela, um anjo voava, brincando. _Para toda vez que olhar_, trazia uma inscrição, _se lembrar de que o céu é você._

"Cristal puro" - Harry informou, com certo orgulho. - Nem metade do que você merece.

Ela lhe sorriu. Num impulso, a garota abraçou-o. Totalmente sem jeito, ele deixou uma mão pousar nas costas dela, acariciando-a, e com a outra, a fez se levantar. Eles estavam de pé, abraçados, e a cabeça dela apoiara-se em seu peito.

"Então você finalmente admitiu" - ela murmurou, sorrindo.

"O quê?"

"Que eu sou um anjo..."

Gina ouviu-o rir. A janela estava aberta, e o vento circulava pelo quarto, mas ali, com seu corpo grudado ao dele, sendo protegida por seus braços, ela não sentia mais nada, exceto o ritmo acelerado de seu coração. _Ela agora tinha certeza de que não queria nem podia esquecê-lo_.

Ele não teve consciência do que o fazia agir. O calor e o perfume que emanavam dela o entorpecia - uma vontade louca de se entregar àquilo que por muito negava se formou em seu peito, enquanto uma parte de seu cérebro - que no momento parecia racional demais - o lembrava: _Isso a envolverá em seus problemas_... Podia sentir as batidas do coração dela. Fez um movimento com a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar algo da cabeça, então fechou os olhos. Não havia nada no mundo que o impedisse de continuar assim por uma eternidade...

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu a mão de Harry subir por suas costas para lhe massagear o cabelo. Outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo - a mão dele agora acariciava sua nuca. Ela nunca sentira sensação melhor... Nunca... Abriu os olhos - nem notara tê-los fechado - e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. _Perfeito_. Ele era perfeito - pensou, enquanto o fitava de olhos fechados. _Céus_. Por que ele tinha que ser um sonho?

Harry se moveu e, como se desperto de um sonho, abriu os olhos. A garota não pestanejou. Harry abaixou o olhar, para contemplá-la, e tudo que Gina podia fazer era se perder naquele mar verde sem igual... A consciência lhe ia abandonando. Ignorando o mundo ao seu redor, deixou uma mão levantar para tocar a face dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos novamente. A mão dela estava fria - e, incondicionalmente queimava sua pele, fazendo-o querer que ela nunca mais se separasse dele - que Gina mantesse sua mão acariciando sua face para sempre.

Gina sorriu quando ele fechou os olhos - a pele dele era tão macia quanto desconfiava. Talvez seja um sonho, pensou, delirando. _Ou talvez esteja acordada_. Talvez ele a amasse. Talvez... Mais alguns centímetros e não haveria distância alguma entre eles...

Ela retirou a mão da face dele, abaixando a cabeça. Conhecia o fim dessa história, achou, enquanto fechava os olhos, arrependida por não controlar seus sentimentos. _Ele iria beijar sua testa_. Sempre fora e sempre seria assim...

Ele contemplou-a, respirando fundo. Dessa vez, _as coisas seriam do jeito que queria_.

"Gina...?" - chamou, baixinho, porém ela não fez gesto nenhum; continuou de cabeça abaixada, os olhos fechados, a respiração curta e apressada. - Gina... - tornou, mas dessa vez, segurou-a delicadamente pelo queixo e a fez levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo. Seus olhos verdes miravam os dela, castanho-claros, com um brilho indescritível.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, tornando a enlaçá-la; sua bochecha roçou a da garota, ambos com os olhos fechados, ambos corações batendo apressadamente. Um lento sorriso ia se espalhando pela face dela. _Aquilo poderia ser o Paraíso_...

"Não brinque comigo de novo, Harry" - pediu, sua voz rouca. Seu corpo estava inteiramente arrepiado e ela não conseguia manter muito o controle por seu corpo.

"Não se preocupe" - Harry respondeu, ao pé de seu ouvido, a voz trêmula. - Eu não vou brincar dessa vez...

Agora sua boca roçava o rosto dela, deixando uma ardência prazerosa por onde passavam, até que finalmente chegaram onde ambos queriam. Ela entreabriu os lábios, esperando-o, aceitando-o. _Aquilo **era** o Paraíso_. Ela poderia estar voando - a sensação de liberdade, de sonho, parecia a mesma. Eles se beijavam lentamente - como se nenhum dos dois acreditasse bem no que acontecia. Como se não houvesse nada além deles... Os dois lábios se encontrando, como notas musicas que se encaixam perfeitamente numa música, uma sensação enorme de prazer até então nunca sentido, enquanto eles se afastavam e tornavam a se procurar - uma dança não coreografada que saia mágica.

Gina tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios quando se separaram. Uma de suas mãos pousara no ombro dele, enquanto a dele se mantinha em sua cintura, apertando-a, trazendo-a mais para perto - como se ela quisesse se separar...

Harry suspirou. Uma sensação de pura felicidade preenchia seu corpo. Não havia nenhum problema. Não havia nada - pelo menos naquela hora. Os problemas que ficassem para mais tarde - pensou, enquanto ela, rindo tornava a apoiar sua cabeça em seu peito, a respiração normal e o coração ainda palpitando.

A porta estava entreaberta. Ele ignorou isso. Tudo que queria era ficar com Gina no momento - e deixar que ela o conduzisse novamente ao céu. Porque ela era um anjo. Anjos existiam.

* * *

O som dos risos invadiam a Sala Comunal. 

"Foi maravilhoso!" - Hermione declarou, olhando para Rony com admiração e orgulho.

"Devíamos ser atores" - ele concordou, enxugando as lágrimas. - Eles acreditaram...

Hermione franziu a testa, ainda sorrindo.

"Acho que brigamos tantas vezes que aquela cena parecia normal... '_Caso amoroso com o Harry'_ - de onde tirou isso?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não quer ir lá ver se deu tudo certo?" - perguntou, após alguns minutos. Ela concordou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino; Rony a esperou pacientemente, contemplando o fogo.

_Trancá-los no quarto _- aquilo fora uma idéia maravilhosa, pensou, sorrindo. Eles poderiam finalmente se entender. Harry e Gina. Rony adoraria isso... Eles eram tão tolos, fingindo não se gostarem, apesar de serem muito amigos... _Estranhamente familiar._

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione voltou, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Então...?" - Rony olhou-a com preocupação.

Ela sorriu, de ponta a ponta. _Satisfeita._

"Nosso plano foi perfeito."

**Fim

* * *

**

**I believe you're an angel - Blue System**

_Oh, take me just the way I'm_

_Oh, let me be your friend_

_Tell me it's forever_

_Oh, you - like a shining star_

_So beautiful but far_

_We try your dreams together_

_Oh babe, it's raining in my heart_

_Just a game you play_

_And then you break it heart _

_I believe you're an angel - Believe you're an angel_

_If you would come from heaven - heaven must be missing you_

_I believe you're an angel - Believe you're an angel_

_When I say I love you - you're always in my heart _

_Oh, say the words I wanna hear_

_I wanna be so near_

_Hold you just forever_

_Oh, do you think that time stands still ?_

_I wanna feel your thrill_

_There's never be a never_

_Oh babe, the tears that I cried for you_

_I never saw a girl_

_I loved you like I do _

_I believe you're an angel - Believe you're an angel_

_If you would come from heaven - heaven must be missing you_

_I believe you're an angel - Believe you're an angel_

_When I say I love you - you're always in my heart _

_I believe you're an angel - Believe you're an angel_

_If you would come from heaven - heaven must be missing you_

_I believe you're an angel - Believe you're an angel_

_When I say I love you - you're always in my heart _


End file.
